


Murder Capital

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Lies, Love Confessions, Murder, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: No one suspects a female assassin. No one expects murder but murder in a murder capital town. What happens when the assassin may let her guard down or just begins to?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot turned into a fic. I hope you like it.

A murder is a murder but is it a murder without the murder weapon. Betty Cooper was the best assassin in the game. She was the 12's best assassin following in her father's foot steps. 

The Coopers were the best assassin for the 12. They were loved and adored by them always getting the hardest tasks. 

Betty Cooper has travelled the world killing but she's hungry for more. Sat alone in her apartment in Paris she was currently baking. She could hear footsteps coming as she flung a knife to the wall. It was inches form hitting her keeper Penny Peabody.

"Not close enough Cooper."

"Damn I wish it slit your neck." Betty glared at her.

Betty Cooper and Penny Peabody had a love hate relationship. They were each others only family but hated one another on the surface.

"Ever been to America?"

"Twice. Its sub par at best." Betty shrugged. "Europe is where its at. Yet you know my preferences."

"Indeed." Penny pulled the chair out. She handed her the post card. 

"Riverdale? That town sounds like murder capital." Betty smirked. "Its perfect."

"Glad you like it your going there. To kill Clifford Blossom."

"I'll pack my bags." Betty headed to her room.

Betty quickly learnt in this industry that the less you ask the better. Knowing too much can put people in danger. But danger was fun. Well to Betty Cooper it was her drug of choice.

____

Riverdale was a small town. Everyone knew everyone so having a new face in town it stirred the pot up. 

Eye candy like Betty Cooper kept getting stopped luckily for her she has tactics. She was here for a mission and a mission alone.

She was currently boared sat alone in a small diner. Pops, it was the definition of an all American dinner. A man sat in front of her he had the sheriff's uniform on. Betty smirked to herself. This should be fun she told herself looking up at him.

"What's a pretty girl like you eating alone?" He flirted.

"I'm new to town." Betty smiled at him.

"Why? Running from an old life?" The man teased.

Betty glanced down to his badge. 'Jones.' She looked back at him sipping her shake. "Something like that." She shrugged.

"Everybody runs from something." Jones winked.

"Elizabeth Cooper." 

"Jughead Jones." Betty gave him a confused look. "Nickname."

"Aww well my nickname is Betty. Everyone calls me it."

"Well its nice to meet you Betts." Betty blushed at him. No one has ever given her a nickname apart from Betty. "Nice to meet you Juggie. Do you know your way to the Blossom house?"

"Of course I know where everyone lives." Jughead gave her a friendly smile. "Are they family?"

"Cousins." Betty randomly thought off.

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking the streets at night. Especially when its icey as hell out. Let me give you a ride." 

"Well I can't say no to that can I I officer?" She moved her hair behind her ear. "You definitely can't." Jughead flirted.

____

Thistle house: 

An icicle a perfect murder weapon especially in a drug growing lab. Jughead dropped Betty off without suspecting a thing.

They weren't family and Betty was quiet on her feet. Icicle in hand and target in eye view she had one shot and one shot only. She had perfect aim and perfect aim she did she stabbed him in the neck. 

Betty then tied a rope around his neck tying him up. It wa the perfect murder. No camera's in place she walked out. 

A small town. 

Murders were common especially if its murder capital central. Betty Cooper might fit in just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be Betty Cooper's next victim?

Murdering was like a summer breeze. It was easy for our resident assassin. She was a born a killing machine. 

Hal Cooper only procreacted once to train Betty under the 12. He wanted to leave a legacy as the top assassin and to train the next up oncoming assassin.

Betty normally killed in big cities. She loved travelling seeing the world but big cities got lonely. The noise become quiet and deathly when all alone in a beautiful place with no one to enjoy it with.

Betty also knew everyone had a dark side. Some more than others. Some allowed themselves to explore their inner devil more. She knew she was going to hell so why not live a devilish life style.

Betty was now boared alone in her hotel room in the five seasons. She was waiting on her next task via video message. Betty hasn't been in small towns for more than a day. She hasn't had the privilege to explore. So that's exactly what she was going to do.

Betty was blood free. She hated the smell of blood how metallic it smelt. She hated how hard it set as she had to scrub it off her body. 

Her job came with perks but the blood wasn't one of them. Some days she loved making a mess other days she didn't.

What she loved most was waiting by the tv as she watched the news and the aftermath. Being in a big city that was simple but being in a small town she didn't know how it worked and that excited her.

Betty was currently running her morning run when she heard the police sirens. The aftermath began and she felt pure joy. Betty decided to run pass the Blossom house. 

She ran by seeing the Blossom family out crying. She jogged over to them.

"Auntie Penelope? Cher?" 

Betty always did her research. Research was valuable in her industry it could make or break how you get close to your victim.

"Do we know you?" They cried.

"It's me B. You're cousin. My dad is your dad's cousin." Betty thought on the spot.

Penelope looked at her. She knew he had a cousin he didn't really see and one cut from his life.

"Which one honey?" 

"Harry."

"Is Clifford home? I came to surprise you guys last night no one answered the door." Betty lied.

"Oh honey." Penelope cried.

Betty looked at them confused."Is uncle cliff okay?" She whispered. 

"Darling he hung himself." 

Betty gasped tearing up. She pulled the two women into a hug. She faked cried at the police came over to them. Penelope excused the girls telling them to go to Pops. Cheryl excused herself she just wanted to see her girlfriend.

Betty decided to finish her run. She was getting her mind deeper in the game. Small town,everyone knows everyone. She has to stick to the story line now. She couldn't slip up. In a small town Betty seemed more likely to slip up changing her story. So she had to keep it simple.

A simple story for a simple all American town.

Her run came to an end as she worked up an appetite. Betty only knew of Pops the diner and the Chinese takeout place. She couldn't cook in her room so eating out was the best option.

Betty was currently eating in pops again when Jughead came in. He grabbed his coffee and a sweet treat before sitting in the booth.

"Officer would you like to join me?" Betty asked him.

She knew she was playing with fire but she liked the way fire looked at her. How he glances and smirks at her.

"How you holding up Betty?" He asked.

Betty started to fake tear up. "I'm holding up I guess. Why would he kill himself Jughead?" She was full on crying now. "He was the only person in my family to truly care for me."

"Betts I'm sure that not true." 

Jughead leaned over and squeezed her hand. She smiled softly at him as she held his hand after.

"Lifes cruel Betts. You'll be fine. You're a strong independent women." Betty blushed at him.

"Do you have a sister?" She asked smiling.

"I do and she is all those things."

Betty smiled softly she had siblings but she was the only one forced away from her mother to do this job with her father. Kidnapped at birth by her father. 

"Are you in town for long?" Jughead asked her. 

"Why? Want a date or something." Betty teased.

"More like your thinking about one." He teased back.

Betty blushed. 

Betty was always taught never to fall in love. Never risk heading into the chance of falling in love. Love is reckless in that industry. But everyone loves a little chance to be reckless.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well if your still here by next week stop by at the drive in with me." Jughead smiled his killer watt smile.

"So a date?" She teased."But does this officer date?"

"This officer hasn't dated in many years. He hasn't found anyone worthy yet." He smiled at her.

"And if this is a so called date am I worthy?"

Jughead learned in smirking at her."What do you think?" He squeezed her hand.

"Well I think we both might want this." Betty smiled.

"Well if we do you'll meet me at the drive in on Sunday at 6pm."

Betty nodded smiling. She slipped out the booth biting her lip. Jughead watched her leaving smirking himself. He never dated anyone always too busy but he can't help but let himself fall for her slightly. She was a new fresh person that had something that intrigue her about him.

____

At the 5 seasons:

Penny had arrived in Riverdale that day. She had Betty's next task. This one was bigger than the last. Penny had broke into her hotel room.

Betty had gotten back to see her hotel room open. Her shower was running. Betty tiptoes in with a knife in her hand. 

Betty had saw Penny and saw fire. She turned the shower off as she pushed her to the wall holding a knife to her neck.

"Don't trust me to do it alone?" Betty asked.

"That is debatable but I have a new task." Penny passed her the post card. 

Betty looked at it sceptical. Would she have to move places for this next victim? Would it be someone in Riverdale?

Betty looked at the post card. 

-Riverdale, Hiram Lodge.-

Betty smirked to herself. She thought she had to move on to the next city. This post card proves that she is staying just a little longer.

The next job, same small town and a guy she's letting her walls down too. (Sort off)

A police officer non the less. This was definitely playing with fire.   
Yet the danger it excited her and the thrill of a man wanting her was exciting. 

A female assassin was uncommon. Rare to use as they let their heart lead the way but was that really true?


	3. Chapter 3

Riverdale's next victim was the one and only Hiram Lodge. Mare of Riverdale and a runner of a drug cartel. He was in debt to the 12. Millions of pounds in debt. Now the time limit has ran out and so had his life line.

Betty Cooper had to find a way in. 

Would she befriend is daughter? 

Would she impersonate his maple girl of the week?

Would she just walk up and randomly shoot at him or strangle him to death with his own tie with gloves on?

Three options and only two that probably wouldn't caused her to get noticed. 

Hiram Lodge had a type for his maple girls. His mistresses they were always blonde so Betty fit the box perfectly. Lately he had been going for younger tighter women. Betty fit the box perfectly.

His wife knew about these other women so it was the best was. It would either go one of two ways with the police; the wife or the maple girl of the week.

Betty had to stay focus on the task at hand. However she wants too prolong this one maybe just until after sunday night. What was sunday night?

Well a handsome officer offered her a date.

Betty Cooper has never been on a date before. This excited her and scared her. That's the ironic thing Elizabeth Cooper doesn't get scared.

One thing now is that she had to sneak around. Penny will not let her have a relationship with anyone especially a boy she finds attractive.

It was friday night and Betty was clocking Hirams new maple flavour of the week. They meet at the five seasons, the women was currently on her way to the five seasons.  
on foot. She carefully made herself get hit by the car. The women stopped immediately as she ran out the car.

"Oh my are you okay?" The women was so panicked.

Betty sat herself up trying not to smirk. These small town folk were too easy to fool.

"Ye...yeah I think so." She shaky said.

"Please don't tell the police."

"I don't but I need to see Hiram. Can I take your shift?" Betty asked.

"You work at the maple club?"

Betty nodded.

"Happily take my shift. He is too handsy and has a wife."

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

_____

At the five seasons:

Hiram was in room 9. It was a well known fact all over Riverdale that room 9 in the five season was the cloud 9 room where anything and everything happened.

Betty had to play off that she was a new girl working for the maple club. She was wearing the skimpiest thing in her closest. Betty knocked on the door as Hiram came out.

He looked at her up and down. "You're knew." He smirked.

"Oh yes I am." Betty smiled. 

In cloud nine that whole hall way had no security cameras. Betty could kill him with ease. She wasn't stupid she came in as a guest still renting a room. 

"I guess I'm on a trail shift with the big guns." She flirted.

Flirting with Hiram made her feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up instantly like a pregnant woman experiencing morning sickness. Luckily for her she had a strong stomach.

"I like the sound of that." Hiram pulled her into the room. 

"What do you like to do then daddy?" 

Hiram looked at her aroused. Betty had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. She slipped her coat off to reveal her costume. She has leather gloves on so finger prints weren't traceable.

"Aren't you a little minx?" Hiram told her sitting on the bed.

"Only if you want me to be." She winked.

Betty wished that she was flirting with someone else. A hot tall officer with raven locks and eyes of ocean blue. She shook herself as she let herself get distracted.

Hiram laid down as Betty looked at him. She had her gloves on. They weren't coming off at all. If she wanted to get away with it without a trace. 

Betty was covered enough so no skin cells could be detected. Betty cradled his lap as she pulled his tie upwards to strangle him. Hiram thought it was foreplay smirking as she did it.

But whilst the grip from his tie got tighter the smirk fell from his face. That's when she smirked. Then the struggle began he started to fight back. His legs and arms flying everywhere. Betty loved the struggle. It's her favourite part.

For a big man he struggled little. That was surprising to Betty yet it made her life easier. Betty found pills in his bag. She crushed them up and somehow made him swall them before placing the bottle in his hand before walking off.

An accidental overdose. Drug lord trying his own new product? Sounds reasonable to her.

Betty walked away in the shadows. Sticking to the shadows were her speciality. She was a baby of the shadows. All her life she has been hidden.

Both Penny and Betty expected it will be a few days until the body will be found. Yet for now they had to lauy low. They didn't know what country they'll be in next of if they will be staying in Riverdale. For now they had orders to stay in Riverdale.

____

Sunday came and Betty was so excited. This was her first date ever. She knew it was at the drive in so she wanted to keep it simple. So her denim jean pants and her polka dot jumper with her boots were perfect.

Betty got there as she nervously looked around. What was this feeling? Nerves. She never felt nerves so why now? Why does she feel nervous? 

Betty found him waving her over. She skipped over to him happily. Jughead smiled at her as he passed her flowers. Betty started to tear up. No one brought her flowers before. She always had to by her own flowers. It was a shock to see that he got her favourite flowers.

"Why are you crying?" Jughead asked.

"No one has ever bought me flowers before. I have to buy my own. You also got me my favourite." Betty smiled at them.

"Well a gorgeous women like yourself deserve some beautiful flowers. I just guessed sunflowers." 

Betty smiled sniffing them. She hugged him happily. Jughead hugged her back. He then helped her up onto his truck like a gentleman. They sat next to one another as Jughead wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"So tell me Betts I want to know about you. The new mystery women in Riverdale."

Betty just giggled softly. "You don't want to know." She shrugged.

"I really do. Please entertain me." He pouted.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes agreeing.  
Jughead laid down with her on the truck. They had loads of blankets and pillows. She began eating the popcorn.

"Well I don't have a family. I never have my dad stole me from my mother and then abandoned me."

Jughead looke at her with so much care. "I understand I was abandoned from my mother. She took my sister and left me with my alcoholic father. Luckily for me he got his act together. It took almost losing me but he did it." He told her.

"People with the perfect families don't understand the pain. Always having to look over your shoulders. Defending yourself 20:4:7. Its exhausting and all we want to do is to let go. But to let go is letting our guard down. Letting our guard down is a dangerous game. It could kill us." Betty whispered looking at him.

The movie was completely forgotten.

"Tell me about it. In the serpents being their leader one wrong move it could have lead to a gang war or my death." He explained.

Betty looked at him more intrested. He was more than intriguing than she thought. Maybe he's more alike than her than she thought. Maybe it wouldn't be dangerous letting her guard down with him.

"You were in a gang? Me too well it's a gang of sorts. Its complicated."

"I was in high school and I'm technically still in it. I was the leader and I guess I still am. It gets passed down to the man of the Jones family. Yet I'm the Sherif now so I protect both."

Betty nodded understanding. 

"Its lonely sometimes but you meet amazing people like you on the journey."

Betty laughed softly. "I have met alot of dickheads in my life. How can they be that any?" She questioned.

Jughead laughed too shrugging. "The lords of the universe makes no sense beautiful." All Betty could do was blush. She hid her face blushing. "Don't hid your blush from me. Let's take a walk."

Betty nodded as Jughead helped her down. He held his hand out to her. Betty knew she shouldn't take it. Taking it just might make her fall harder for him. Yet she didn't know him but he was the only person that has ever treated her like a human being. 

Resisting her teaching she held his hand happily. Jughead smiled at her. He hasn't felt this connection with anyone. He doesn't let anyone in yet he is letting her in.

"So are you staying a little longer?" Jughead asked hopeful.

"I don't know. My work calls for a lot of travel so who knows. I never stay in one place for more than a month." She shrugged.

It was true and also said to hear aloud. She had a safe house in Rome she lived in. When she wasn't travelling she was there living it up. She loved beautiful cities and that was one of them.

"Hopefully I can change your mind."

Betty laughed softly. "How so? You sound overly confident and maybe even cocky?" She teased. 

Jughead stopped them as they walked closer towards a wall."Maybe I am." He leaned in closer to her lips. 

Betty bit her lip before moving closer to him. Their lips collided into a heated messy kiss. Jughead picked her up against the wall and she instantly wrapped her feet around his body. 

Betty loved the way he felt pressed up against her. The kiss kept getting heated. Her hands running through his hair. It was silence apart from the moaning but they knew what they saying.

Moments passed as it got more heated. Moments away from getting down and dirty in the car. They were still pressed against the wall when Jughead's work phone rang. He reluctantly pulled away and answered it.

"Are you being serious?"

Betty looked at him confused.

"I'll be right there." He ended the call.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"To be continued gorgeous. Work calls."

Betty nodded as she knew what the emergency was. She leaned against the wall as she checked him out walking away.

By kissing Jughead she has entered a dangerous game. A game she is gambling her heart on. She has never gambled her heart before. 

In all fairness she hasn't let herself fall for someone. Especially as someone as charming as a police officer. No, let alone the sheriff.

This was reckless.  
Yet it excited her.  
This was dangerous.  
Yet she feared the consequences.

This was the first for Cooper. 

Yet is she willing to risk it all?


	4. Chapter 4

This was a Riverdale's scandal. The first ever reported cause of a murder of a Riverdale mare. Suspicions ran high through the bloody water of sweet water river. Of course that was just an expression. They hadn't found any bodies there yet.

Two bodies in less than 10 days. Both apart of the drug scene or just high people in general suspicions ran high.

Jughead had left his date with Betty to the scene of the crime. Little did he know she was there two days prior killing the man on the bed.

Annoyed and frustrated his date ended in the way it did. Yet he had a job to do and he does his job well.

Jughead had got there in the midst of the maid shaking with his partner waiting for him.

"Sweet Pea what have we got so far? We already have the register lot outside trying to get the scoop." Jughead told him.

"The maid was on her rounds and Well you know how the rest goes. She called 911 immediately and told management."

"Yet this is the cloud 9 suit. You know what that means." Jughead sighed hitting the wall. 

"That means no CTTV." Pea finished for him.

"Which means no clear evidence of who killed Hiram." Jughead pinched his nose.

"The body has been dead for 48 hours." The ferensic said that was on site.

Jughead nodded as he saw the pill bottle in his hand. "That sneaky mother fucker. Clifford wasn't a suicide. This isn't an overdose." He stated.

Sweet Pea looked at him with a discombobulated look on his face. 

"I paid Dr Kurdal Junior a visit and he told me he had been stabbed but we found no weapon and it looks like a screw driver stab of some sort. Now if you look around Hiram's neck there's suffocation mark." Jughead put gloves on as he opened Hiram mouth. "See the pills haven't been fully swallowed. Its just a cover. This killer is tactical I will give them that."

"So they would have been able to get close to The Blossoms and the Lodges." Sweet Pea said.

"Your close to Veronica can you get some information from more. We know that the cloud 9 suite hasn't got CTTV. We need to speak to the Blossoms."

"Tomorrow's job. Tonight we need to tell the Lodges the news." Jughead sighed."We're going to have hell and we're going to have to do a news statement with them tonight. To air tomorrow."

"Get him out of here." Pea said.

This was the part of job he hated. Travelling to tell the loved one of the dead that they were dead and or murdered. Telling the wife of the mare though? That was a different story.

So knocking on the door of the Pembroke both their stomachs dropped. Veronica answered the door with her drink in hand. Her mother was on the sofa as they were having a mother daughter night.

Veronica looked at the officers confused. "Officers my father isn't here." She told them.

"We know Ronnie." Sweet Pea said.

Sweet Pea and Veronica have been dating one another. It was new but they haven't told anyone yet. She gave him a worried look. He looked back at her with so much love.

"Veronica we need to speak to your mother and yourself." Jughead told her.

Veronica let her in as she sat back with her mother. Hermione looked at them confused. 

"Officer Hiram isn't here. He messaged us he was on a work trip."

"Actually it's about Hiram." Jughead told them.

"Is Daddy okay?"

"Unfortunately no Miss and Mrs Lodge. We found Mr Lodges body in the five seasons."

"So your telling me one of his whores killed him?" Hermione asked. 

"At this minute in time it looks like that especially since we found him in the cloud 9 room." Jughead explained.

"Great anyone could have wanted to kill him. Pay those desperate girls."

"Mami stop that. Those girls are in need." Veronica scolded her mother.

"We're sorry for your loss. We'll be working day and night to find the killer."

The women nodded upset.

_____

The following day the announcement was announced. The whole town was morning the loss of the mare but behind closed doors they were celebrating. The man that had made everyone's life hell was gone and everyone was celebrating.

The bastard was gone. Now the town was free from the devil. Or did the devil just come into town.

Jughead had to tell the Blossoms the real truth.

Sitting down with the red headed clang was his nightmare. He hated it but it had to be done. He had to tell them that Clifford Blosson was killed and didn't try to kill himself. As imagined the news didn't go down well. It was horrible. 

Cheryl Blossom who was his best friends girlfriend screamed saying she would get him fired for false information. He wasn't worried about that. Toni would talk her out of it.

All he wanted to do was go home. He wanted to grab pops and watch a movie with his favourite police dog Hotdog. 

At Pops he saw Betty alone. He hated that she was all alone. She knew no one. She was new to town and this town wasn't that welcoming to new people.

"Alone again?" He asked.

"I'm used to my own company." Betty smiled at him. 

"Well tonight your staying with me. This town is a lonely and dangerous town. Come on gorgeous." Jughead smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes come on before I have to carry you out." He teased.

"Well I wouldn't mind that." Betty flirted.

"Okay then." Jughead picked her up. Betty giggled as she wrapped around her kissing him. "Come on."

"Okay." She whispered back into the kiss.

Jughead carried her to the cop car. She smiled as he kissed her against the car. They had their pops against the roof of the car.

"We should probably stop." Betty moaned in his ear.

"I don't want too." Jughead smiled at her.

"Me too."

"Well we better get home fast." He teased.

"Please. Make it fast."

Jughead nodded as he kissed her again.

____

At Jones house:

Pops food practically forgotten and lips and body being lavished by each other. Door locked for safety. Limbs wrapped tightly around one another. 

Clothes soon forgotten as Betty stripped Jughead of his uniform. That was something so sexy to her. 

Betty hasn't been connected with lot of people. In her work it was dangerous but people have human animal needs. They have sexual burts that they just need to scratch.

Well this was the best sex she has ever had. Betty couldn't describe it shebfrly relaxed. The pleasure of being with someone she liked was thrilling. 

Jughead made her came multiple times throughout the night. They didn't have sex to Betty it felt like making love. It was different for her. Kind of scary but thrilling. 

Betty came together with someone she could see herself trusting. Yet all she has done to him since she was gotten here was like to him. 

The truth hurts.

In her situation the truth kills. 

In her life pain was joyful and she wanted to shadow him from that. 

All these new emotions flying around and she doesn't know what to do?

Does she embrace the darkness or find the lightness?


	5. Chapter 5

Betty woke up in Jughead's arms. She has never woke up in someone's arms before. Her arm gone dead as his head was peacefully sleeping on her. 

Betty just watched the way he breathed as he slept. She admire the moles and freckles on his face. She slowly traced them with her finger tips. 

Jughead was still fast asleep. He rolled over to hold her more as he slept. Betty found it cute. She giggled to herself as she kissed his head.

Betty had always seen people bake and make food. It couldn't be that hard. Plus a handsome officer like Jughead should wake up to a home cooked meal or two every now and then.

Pancakes seemed easy enough. She googled the recipe. Luckily he had everything in. Betty put her music on but she didn't realise how loud it was. She got everything ready as she danced around the kitchen mixing the mixture up.

Jughead woke up to a beautiful angel singing. He walked out butt naked and saw her dancing making pancakes. He hugged her from behind. Betty looked up at him kissing him passionately.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Morning handsome."

Betty passed him some pancakes. "You treat me so well." He kissed her. 

"Well I really like you and you've been nothing but kind to me." Betty told him.

"I really like you too." Jughead fed her pancakes.

"I actually don't like chocolate chip pancakes." His eyes widen in shock. "Seriously? Are you crazy?" He teased.

"We're all a little crazy. But no I like blueberry pancakes." Betty began to make her own. 

Jughead sat on the counter eating his food as she smirked at him. Betty was fully checking him out she didn't care. Jughead winked at her making her blush.

"You like what you see Cooper?"

Betty looked at him. "So what if I don't?" She winked back. "I like what I see too." He hopped off and kissed her neck.

She sank into the kiss as she flipped the pancakes. "I wish I don't have to go to work in an hour." Jughead pouted.

"Well I can make food and drop it off to you." Betty suggested.

"I'd like."

Food made they sat at his table eating. Betty kept glancing at him smiling. She wanted this feeling to last forever. He made her feel happy and safe. Safe being the key words.

"Then I'll drop by." Betty kissed him.

Jughead rubbed her nose softly against hers. Betty giggled softly. "Shower with me?" He kissed her.

"I'd like that."

Betty had never showered with anyone before. It excited her and made her nervous all at once. Jughead picked her up gently as they headed into the shower. 

Water fell from above as they kissed each other happily. They ended up making sweet love in the shower. Water poured down cleaning the sweat from them. Once they finished they were pressed against one another.

Betty pulled the shampoo from the shelf as she softly began washing his hair. Nothing sexual about this act but just kindness. Jughead liked the way her hand felt through his hair. He would never admit that to anyone but her. He closed his eyes enjoying the head rub. After his hair was cleaned he cleaned hers for her. The smile that embraced each others faces lit the room up. 

Shortly after Jughead headed to work. Betty headed to the shop to get some food for lunch. Jughead allowed her to stay for the whole day. 

Betty was minding her own business when Penny rammed the trolley into her. Betty groaned she instantly knew it was Penny. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Betty sighed.

Betty sighed at her. Penny always had away of making her day worse. This meant that she had a knew task. Betty sighed and held her hand out. 

Taking this post card it instantly felt heavier then the other ones. She knew that wasn't possible but still. Betty would look at it later. 

"See you at home tonight and not getting your pussy licked." Penny told her.

"Maybe you should tried getting laid." Betty shout back.

"Fuck you I get laid!" 

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

Betty headed to get the rest of the shopping. Betty kept glancing at the post card in her pocket. This one felt emotionally heavier. She was in the baking section when she looked at it. 

Betty's heart sank to her stomach. This isn't what she wanted. She couldn't believe what she read. This couldn't be the name she read. This had to be the last straw.

It couldn't be right.

There on the post card in bold cursive writing.

‐Jughead Jones.-

Betty wanted to ignore it. She wanted to enjoy the dinner she was going to share with him. This couldn't be it.

It was safe to say she was in denial. 

All she wanted was to get back to his house. When she did she was got back was make the fresh pasta. Betty googled the recipe. After that she made cookies before finishing the cooking off.

When it was all done she packed it up into containers as she headed to see Jughead. Betty was feeling sick to her stomach. She wanted to cry or do something.

Love does kill.

She doesn't want to be the killer that kills people's loved ones anymore. This wasn't her. Deep down she doesn't know who she truly was. 

Betty got to the police station to see Jughead waiting for her. He hugged her before kissing her. 

"Hey baby." Jughead smiled.

"Hey sexy." Betty kissed him softly.

"Smells amazing." 

"Me or the food?" She teased.

"Which is safer the food or you and the food?"

"Both." Betty kissed him.

"Let's go to my office. Away from the stares." Jughead guided her to the office. 

They sat down on at his desk. She handed him the food smiling at him. He instantly dived in so hungry. Betty laughed softly. She shoved that way from her mind or at least she tried.

Should she tell him?

Was she really ready to put him in danger?

Was she really going to kill him?

Could she bring herself to kill him?

Was it either she does it or they both die?

This was dangerous. That was the truth about it but was she willing to risk the danger to get out. Was she going to fight to get out and it all starts with a simple conversation or was she going to run with the flow stick with the 12? 

Flight or fight.

Which one shall it be?

Betty had a choice to make. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Juggie?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I have to tell you something important and it will change things between us. I've never told anyone else. I'm petrified." Betty cried.

Tears flooded her face. Vision all blurred but this had to be done.

Betty Cooper was chosing to fight.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Should she tell him?

Was she really ready to put him in danger?

Was she really going to kill him?

Could she bring herself to kill him?

Was it either she does it or they both die?

This was dangerous. That was the truth about it but was she willing to risk the danger to get out. Was she going to fight to get out and it all starts with a simple conversation or was she going to run with the flow stick with the 12? 

Flight or fight.

Which one shall it be?

Betty had a choice to make. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Juggie?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I have to tell you something important and it will change things between us. I've never told anyone else. I'm petrified." Betty cried.

Tears flooded her face. Vision all blurred but this had to be done.

Betty Cooper was chosing to fight.

Jughead leaned over and wiped her tears. He then kissed her sweetly. "Hey wants troubling your gorgeous mind?" He asked. 

"I just need a minute." Betty uttred. 

Jughead moved to sit next to her. He pulled her in for a hug kissing her head. "What's troubling you Betts?" He repeated.

"I need you to promise me not to over react." She looked at him. 

"Oh...okay." Jughead glanced at her confused. "Your confusing me."

Betty pulled away as she pulled out the post card. She handed it over to him. Jughead glanced at it confused. He different understand why she was handing him a postcard. What confused him further was the postcard it had his name on it.

"Betts?"

"I...not yet I can't. You'll look at me differently." Betty ran out upset.

Betty was going to tell him but she had to work up her own courage first. So for first time in her life she ran. She wouldn't run forever. She would run until she can figure out how to tell him.

Betty ran and ran. She didn't know what to do. She ended up at the river. The sounds of the water was kind of calming her. She sat at the edge of the water. She felt the water push up against her foot and back to the river again.

She took her shoes off to feel the water hit her skin. Sometimes when a day got too much she would get a shower. The water running over her body would calm her. It was her moment in the day where she could cry. Where she felt the tears were okay. They ran with the shower water and vanished into the drain like they didn't matter. 

In the 12 they didn't matter. Her tears or feelings were nothing to them. So the water falling over her this was her chance to cry to feel. To be humanized. 

Betty needed to feel her emotions and when she's in water she would let her emotions flood her. She walked in the water of the river letting the cold embrace hit her body. Goosebumps erupting all over her body. 

She let herself fall as she began to float on top of the sea. As she floated the tears on her face flooded her face.

It would either go one of two ways. Tonight was her last night on earth or that she was going to be locked up for a very long time.

As she liad floating she heard someone approaching her on dry land. She glanced over to see Jughead standing there.

"Betts come talk to me." He begged.

Betty didn't respond.

"I promise I won't over react."

Betty knew that would be a lie. Yet she came out the water. She came out to see him Jughead pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"I can't tell you looking at me." Betty whispered crying.

"Then why don't we face back to back?" Jughead suggested.

Betty nodded as she stood back to back with him. As they were standing back to back Betty carefully held his hands softly. She was freaking out as tears just fell.

"I'm here don't cry." Jughead squeezed her hand.

Betty let out a shaky breath. She took a few deep breaths. Betty needed to collect her thoughts and then tell him. She was not going to kill the only man that has ever treated her with respect and not just for sex. To Jughead Jones she wasn't some sex toy.

"My name is Elizabeth Cooper famous female assassin." Betty whispered crying. Jughead turned to look at her. "Please Juggie turn back around."

Jughead did what she said. He squeezed her hand softly stroking her palms on her hands to calm her. Having Jughead do that for her calmed her slightly. Yet she wouldn't be fully calm. She knew her options.

"Betts what are you saying?"

"I can't do it anymore. I won't kill you I like you." She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Jughead asked confused.

Betty took a few more deep breaths. "I work for the 12. I was sent here on a mission."

"What mission?" He asked.

"To kill Clifford and Hiram. I am the killer. They are apart of an international drug empire." Betty whispered. "I'm the hit women. I don't who runs it. I have no idea why they want you dead...Juggie I want out." 

Jughead was stunned in complete and utter silence.

"I know this will go either two ways. I've accepted that. I'm sorry I lied all I know is how to lie. But what I told you was the truth but just in a cryptic way." She confessed.

Jughead was in two mines. What would he do? Would he just let her go or would he do his job? 

Did he really know her enough to actually trust what she said? 

Was he blinded by her beauty?

He did vow to protect his town. He couldn't go back on it could he?

Could he really see a future with her? He truly didn't know. 

He closed his eyes and did what he had to do as the Sherif of the town. 

"Elizabeth Cooper I'm arresting you on two account's of murder. What ever you do say may be used as evidence in court. You are allowed one phone call and a lawyer or we will provide a lawyer for you." 

Betty felt the cold metal grasp her wrists. She prepared herself for the worst case scenario. Tears just fell down her face. 

Jughead's hand gripped on her arm guiding her to the police car. He escorted her to the police station but out of respect he didn't put the siren on.

Betty knew this was the outcome she expected. Getting shoved into the cell Betty burst down into a fit of tears.

This was the beginning of the end. 

She was going to be a prisoner in a cell until she died.

Betty knew the risk and it's the risk she took. She wouldn't getting him trusting her again.

Now she has to live with all the regret. 

Times run slow when four walls keep you tame.


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead was in two mines. What would he do? Would he just let her go or would he do his job? 

Did he really know her enough to actually trust what she said? 

Was he blinded by her beauty?

He did vow to protect his town. He couldn't go back on it could he?

Could he really see a future with her? He truly didn't know. 

He closed his eyes and did what he had to do as the Sherif of the town. 

"Elizabeth Cooper I'm arresting you on two account's of murder. What ever you do say may be used as evidence in court. You are allowed one phone call and a lawyer or we will provide a lawyer for you." 

Betty felt the cold metal grasp her wrists. She prepared herself for the worst case scenario. Tears just fell down her face. 

Jughead's hand gripped on her arm guiding her to the police car. He escorted her to the police station but out of respect he didn't put the siren on.

Betty knew this was the outcome she expected. Getting shoved into the cell Betty burst down into a fit of tears.

This was the beginning of the end. 

She was going to be a prisoner in a cell until she died.

Betty knew the risk and it's the risk she took. She wouldn't getting him trusting her again.

Now she has to live with all the regret. 

Times run slow when four walls keep you tame. But Betty was surprised when they by passed the police station.

"Jug." Betty whispered.

"What ever you say may count as evidence in court." Jughead repeated.

Betty just nodded.

Was he really doing this? Should he really do this? 

Jughead didn't know what he was doing. He was frozen paralyzed with fear at the drivers seat. He glanced to see crying in the back seat. 

Were those crocodile tears or were those real tear?

Jughead just took a deep breath. He let his heart make the decision. Tears in his eyes fell upon his face. He was a mess. This was the only women he has ever let himself truly care for.

He knew it was stupid. He knew it hadn't been long since they knew one another. Yet he found himself falling for her. He didn't know what it was about her. Yet he fell for her some how.

Jughead pulled up to the you are now leaving Riverdale sign. He pulled up and got her out the car.

"Juggie?" She whispered.

Jughead looked in her eyes as ge teared up. Betty was tearing up too. He gently took the cuffs as he rubbed her writs for her. Betty turned around to look at him.

"You need to go and never show up here again. So go be safe." 

Betty looked at him tearing up. He leaned up and kissed her softly. "Now go." He whispered.

Betty nodded.

There's one thing she knows she has to do before she left. Penny needed to die and she would take great pleasure in seeing her suffer. She messaged Penny to meet her here.

That's exactly what she did. Right on time Betty saw Penny. She walked over to her as she slipped the pen knife up her sleeve.

"Is it done?" She asked.

Betty shook her head no. 

"What why the fuck not?" Penny yelled.

Betty burst into tears. 

"Stop crying. We don't cry. We don't feel emotions. Emotions make you weak. Did I teach you to be weak?!" 

Betty shook her head no. 

"That's right so pick yourself up. Break in his fucking place and stab the bastard." Penny told her. 

"He's working nights tonight." She whispered. 

"Perfect stab him. Make it look like a street fight." 

"I will. I'm just sick of this small town." Betty lied. 

The truth was that she was sick of the 12. 

"Same. So if you kill him we can get out." Betty nodded.

She began walking and faked fell over. Penny cam rushing to her aid. She took her show off so she could see. Betty's heart was racing. Her hands shaking. She took a deep breath as she leaned over and plunged the knife in the soft part of the head. Th knife slid through like butter as she fell to the floor. Blood gushed out when she pulled the knife out. 

Betty could move on content.

___

At the five seasons:

Betty was a mess. She was scrubbing the blood off her hands. As she rubbed harder and harder she was scrubbing her hands raw. Tears flooded as she hurriedly packed.

She knew if Jughead saw her she would get arrested in an instant. Jughead was giving her a second chance at life or rather her first shot at life. 

Betty had no clue where she was going to go. She knew she needed a place where the 12 won't think off. She needs to destroy her phone. All the phones had trackers in for the 12.

Betty checked out the room the room. She got in Penny's car and drove it to her. Betty wore gloves so her prints wouldn't be on it.

This is exactly what she's running from. She wanted a new life. Jughead had given her that. She was falling for him. Life doesn't go her way. Pain was the emotion she knew all too well. 

Betty headed to the bus station to abord the coach. It was heading to New York. From New York she will make a plan of action. 

On the couch Betty leaned her head on the window. As the coach drifted out of Riverdale Betty cried. She remembered everything nice Jughead said to her and she remembered every lie she told him. She wish she confessed the truth sooner. 

She let her walls down for the first time in her life. She let the world guide her for once. She was letting all the emotions she had ever felt hit her all at once.

Betty Cooper sat and cried herself to sleep. She had a three hour ride plus stops so 4 hour ride. 

Getting to New York this time came with sadness and grieve. Grieve that they could have been something great. Grieve that she could have loved someone truly for the first time in her life.

Betty then grabbed a cab to the airport. All she knew she would need a one way ticket to someone. Someone where the 12 wouldn't find her. Someone where, where she would be safe.

But where was that place. 

Betty knew the 12 had no where in Greece. She always loved Mamma Mia and the island looked perfect. 

So Betty boarded the flight to Greece so she could then enjoy the boat ride to Skopelos. 

If Donna could do it she could do it.

It looked like her forever home was going to be Skopelos. 

Betty Cooper could finally be static. Stood in one place no more running. No more secrets.

This was a fresh second chance. One she wasn't going to waste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing this story. I wanted to do one inspired by killing eve.

Skopelos is such a beautiful island. Everyone new everyone. Everyone got on so well. The water is crystal clear the sand is pale but hot between your toes. 

The market was amazing. Everyone coming together as a community. The songs were cheerful and the bands were happy. 

Skopelos was the perfect place to settle. 

First getting there it was scary. She knew no one. She had no job and no place to live. Yet they made her feel so welcomed.

Just like in Mamma Mia she got a job in the hotel. It was a small hotel that everyone loved. She lived up in the farm house as she helped take care of the animals too. Mainly the horses. 

The hotel owner was this lovely women called Bonnie. She never had a child so she looked as Betty as her own. Betty looked as Bonnie as a mother as she never had one. 

She confessed all the truth to her and she didn't shy away. Bonnie moved to help her be the better person. She helped her delearn the things she had gotten taught. 

Betty loved Bonnie and she loved her. There had been many nights of tears and heart ache. Many nights of tears left her to the shock of her life. 

"No this can't be happening." Betty cried.

"Its happening Betts." Bonnie said.

Betty cried at the nickname. Bonnie never knew of the nickname Jughead gave her.

"Its okay. We'll get through this. You are a strong independent woman. I will help you through this." Bonnie kissed her head as she cried onto her lap.

"How can I look after this baby when I don't know how to parent?" Betty cried more.

"It always comes down to heart and mind of matter thing. You will be extraordinary."

Betty nodded softly looking at the pregnancy test. 

That night Bonnie stayed with her as she slept. She just wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

The following day they headed to the doctors. Betty was nervous. She was growing a human being inside of her and all she could think about was Jughead.

All she could think about was would this look little baby look like Jughead. Would he or she has his hair or his eyes. 

The ultrasound was terrifying to Betty. It makes it all so real that Betty was pregnant. That a baby was growing inside of her. Seeing the scan upon the screen Betty teared up. It looked like a little alien. 

Betty has been in Skopelos for 4 months now. That meant she was 16 weeks along. It all made sense now. How she was eating too much. Her jeans weren't fitting. 

Now she's looking at the screen and Betty was crying. That is a human baby growing inside her. She was full of fear. All she wanted was to be the perfect mother to this human growing inside her.

There was a human growing inside her. A human growing a heart.

"Would you like to hear its heart beat?" The doctor asked.

"Please." Betty whispered.

The doctor messed around a few minutes on the computer. She highered the monitor up as the heart beat erupted in the room. It was a strong firm heart beat that filled the room. 

Betty began crying. She looked up to see the can. She couldn't believe it. This made it all the real. She was carrying Jughead's baby. There was no way she could fly to tell him.

Betty knew she had to do this by herself. 

____

Each week her stomach grew larger and larger. Betty did the work Bonnie assigned her. She did nothing too heavy. She would go feed the animals and worked on the desk.

Seeing her stomach grow was an out of body experience. She had a little boy or girl inside her. A beautiful baby with ten fingers and ten toes. A healthy heart beat and a loving mom. 

Betty was up at the farm house where she lives feeding the animal's. She fed the horses as her waters broke. Betty began to panic. She knew she had to travel 10 minutes to the hotel.

The struggle was really. The pain was intense. Betty yelled out for help. She couldn't move anymore. She sat down as she began deep breaths timing her contractions. 

Betty was trying to calm herself down. She has all the training she needed. She could fix wounds without needing to go to A&E. This should be fine. She couldn't believe she was a few weeks earlier and no one was around. 

Of course no one is around. 

No one is around due to it being market day. Betty kept calming herself down. She was all alone in the worst pain ever.

Tears just steamed down her face this could either go one of two ways. She could lose the baby and may even her own life. The other option that she is hoping for that she will have a beautiful baby. 

Pain caused through her veins. She screamed in pain. Tears streamed all she could think about was Jughead. Night fall began to hit them. The skies colours bled into one another as it was now night.

Betty endured hours of painful labour pains. She had no one passed her. So when sunrise hit at half 4 in the morning she was exhausted. All of it was worth it when she was welcoming a beautiful baby girl. 

Bonnie was worried she hadn't heard from her all night. She saw her holding a baby girl. 

"I'll call the doctor." She panicked hugging her.

The doctor came and luckily both mother and daughter were healthy. 

Betty looked down towards her new born daughter. She was perfect. She had his perfect raven hair and her emerald green eyes. She was perfect the only thing was she doesn't know what to call her.

Betty looked at Bonnie. "Bon?" She whispered looking at her little girl.

"Yeah Betts?" Bonnie said.

"I want to name her after you." Betty looked at her.

"Really?" She smiled happily. 

"Yes. Meet Bonnie Forsythia Cooper-Jones."

"She's perfect." Betty was fully crying now. 

If she was being honest she never thought she would be a mother. The idea of ot terrified her. Yet she never shys away from a challenge. 

Looking into her daughter's eyes BonBon was simple beautiful. 

"I promise not to fuck you up baby girl. I will protect you from everything." She kissed her head.

Luckily for Betty she had Bonnie to help her. Yet she was so thankful.

___

Two tough months later Betty was taking Bonbon up to see Bonnie. She wasn't feeling well so she decided to take soup to her so she could see Bon. 

When she got there she had the shock of her life. The only mother figure she has ever had taken away from her. Pain ran through her body. When she became a mother her mother she chose was taken away from her.

Luckily she got to know her for one amazing year. 

When she got taken away she had arranged herself to be cremated and be given to whom she said in her will. 

It all happened so fast. It happened in a week. Everything in her will went to Betty. That gave Betty complete shock.

She found a letter written for her.

-Dear Betty,

You have been the only family I have. I've seen people come in and out my life yet you have stayed. I adore you like my own. You had given me a beautiful grandchild.

You have proved that you aren't that girl you were brought up to be. You are a kind, gorgeous and an excellent mother. 

So I leave everything to you. This will give Bonnie some money for her future too. This will give you stability. You already know everything about the hotel. 

I know you will do me proud.

I love you and I am so proud of you. 

-Bonnie x-

Betty was heart broken. She had lost the only mother figure she had ever known. She is missing Jughead and she has a beautiful baby girl Bonnie Forsythia.

Now all she could do was focusing on the best mother for Bonnie Forsythia Cooper-Jones.

Betty Cooper wasn't an assassin anymore. 

Betty Cooper was a mother to the most beautiful daughter but her life long mission now is not to fuck her up. Would she or would they be finem?


	9. Chapter 9

Skopelos was the most beautiful place to be. Raising her beautiful daughter Bonnie here was a blessing. She wouldn't have to run. This was her safe haven. 

Everyone here in Skopelos knew her for her not as the 12's Elizabeth Cooper female assassin. The most challenging part of Bonnie Rose being gone is that she was now a hotel owner running that tending to her child.

She now had a three month old baby and tourist season upon them. People from all over the world travel days upon ends to witness the beautiful wonders.

Betty was currently breast feeding Bonnie behind the scarf she has at the reception. She was currently booking people in. No one could see anything so she wouldn't get any complaints. Betty had a wave of people all at once. 

"How old is the little one?" A women asked.

"3 months old." Betty smiled.

"Can we see?" 

Betty needed to burp Bonnie. She made herself decent before showing them her gorgeous little daughter. Betty was burping her as the women cooed over her daughter. 

"She is adorable." They smiled.

"She saved my life just like this place did." Betty confessed.

"Children can do that." One of the women smiled.

"Yeah." Betty agreed. "Your in room 5." 

The women took the card key leaving. Betty finished burping Bonnie quickly before quickly putting her in the sling on her body to hold her.

"Can I have your room name please?" Betty asked as she typed into the computer.

"We have three rooms. One under Lodge, Blossom and Jones."The women said.

Betty looked up to see the people from her past. Two of her victims daughter and their significant others are standing in front of her. What's worse was who was standing behind them. Jughead Jones were standing there. His eyes were instantly locked on Bonnie fast asleep on her now.

"Cousin?" Cheryl asked.

"Hello Cheryl." Betty had to keep up with the lie she created.

"Who is this little gorgeous girl? Is that my niece?"

Betty nodded. She was like a dear at a cross light. Betty didn't know what ho do. Jughead was staring at her. 

"Wait you work here?" Toni asked.

"I own this place as of last month." Betty uttered.

"Why did you kill for it?" Jughead asked seriously as the rest thought it was a joke.

Betty shook her head no. She kept taking deep breaths so she wouldn't have a panic attack. She handed everyone their keys. Jughead took the key out her hand as it lingered. 

"We should talk." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded. 

She cursed herself for not being able to speak but she couldn't. She felt so ashamed. She wished right there right now the world would swallow her whole.

With Jughead saying that he disappeared to his room. Betty started to cry. She wished that she had Bonnie Rose here to talk to but she didn't. She was gone and now all alone.

For the rest of the day Betty felt sick to her stomach. They only person she has ever loved beside their daughter is here. She felt like her heart has been ripped out her chest.

Betty headed to the beach with Bonnie. She would always go for a night walk with her so should wound fall asleep. That night she decided to ask Jughead if he would like to come. They would normally go at half five so she would be asleep at 6. 

Nervous washed through her body as she headed up to the room with Bonnie. She knocked on the door as Jughead came to the door. Betty tried not to cry as she looked at him.

"Hello Juggie." She ended tearing up. 

"Is she mine?" Jughead asked.

"Yes." Saying that aloud Betty finally felt a weight of her shoulders. "We should talk you said... so... shall we for a walk?"

"Uh...I guess." He shrugged.

Betty held Bonnie as she headed downstairs to wait for him. The night staff had taken over from her. She put Bonnie in her pram as Jughead followed behind her. 

"What's her name?" Jughead asked. 

"Bonnie Forsythia Cooper-Jones." Betty told him.

"Forsythia?" He looked at his daughter.

Jughead couldn't deny that this little girl here is his son. She looked exactly like him. The spitting image of his sister at her age. 

"Well yeah Juggie. She is apart of your family and I wanted to keep the family name." 

"Why? You probably would have never seen me again." Jughead asked.

"Well I want her to know her father. She deserves to know who she is all of her." Betty teared up.

"Betts..."

"I know Juggie. I ran to the furthest place I could think of. I didn't know I would end up pregnant. I thought about... I couldn't. I knew there was a chance I would fuck it all up. I'm not a monster. I was trained to be one. I couldn't get rid of her when she was part of me and you. She was my little hope. I love her so much Juggie. I was meant to be a mother. I'm good at being a mother and I love it here. Here I'm the person that its took me forever to find myself. You helped me find the real me."

"Betts you killed again." He whispered.

They were on the beach now. Betty looked down to Bonnie. It's true she did but she had too.

"She wouldn't let me go. It was to kill or to be killed. If she wasn't dead Jughead they would have found me." Betty teared up."You hate me don't you." She looked away ashamed.

"You had to do what ever to survive." Jughead looked softly at her.

"You don't hate me?" Betty asked as she saw Bonnie fast asleep. She stopped and sat on then sand holding Bonnie close.

"Betts I fell for you when you showed me the real you. If I didn't believe that was the real you, would I have let you go?" He told her.

"I don't know because you didn't want to see a liar almost everyday." Betty glanced at him.

"No not at all. Its because I knew the real you. Betts it pained me to see you go. I don't fall for someone that fast or hard. Yet I did with you. It fucking scared me and then you told me the truth... I had a duty to my town." Jughead looked at her.

"I know and I was ready to spend a life in prison."

Jughead reached out and placed his hand on her thigh. She glanced at Jughead. 

"I knew the real you Betts. I couldn't do that to you. You could have kept lying to me but you cared too much. It just proves you have a heart. It's large and you do love. I wished you contacted me about her." He smiled at Bonnie.

"Would you like to hold her?" 

Jughead nodded as his smile grew. Betty carefully handed a sleeping Bonnie over to him. He held her gently smiling. 

"Why didn't you contact me?" Jughead asked kissing Bonnie's head.

"You told me not too." Betty whispered crying. "I also didn't for your own safety incase they were watching you incase I contacted you."

"How old is my princess?"

"3 months. I want you to be in her life." She whispered. 

"I would loved that Betts." Jughead smiled at her.

Betty pulled her phone out to take a photo of them together. She showed it to Jughead as he teared up.

"Juggie." Betty looked at him. "I can't be in your life can I?" 

"I don't know Betts." 

"Excuse me. I need a minute." She confessed.

Betty stood up as she walked to the other side of the beac. She broke down crying. This is what she feared of most. She knew seeing him that she would want to be in his life. Yet its risky. She couldn't put him at risk. He could be in Bonnie's life but not Betty's. That was painful to her. 

She sat breaking down just crying over everything. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked up to see Jughead with Bonnie in the pram. 

"Hey don't hind your emotions from me." Jughead sat down with her. 

Betty looked up at him sobbing. He put the breaks on the pram as he hugged her. She held him as she cried. Jughead couldn't help himself as he kissed her head.

"I've missed you so much." Jughead whispered.

"I've missed you too Juggie... I never got to say...I lo..."

Betty didn't know the feeling of love before Jughead and now having Bonnie.

"I love you."She confessed.

"I love you too. That's why you I had to let you go." 

Betty looked up at him. "There's one thing that's been missing. I've had a you shaped gap in my heart."

"I've missed you too Betts. I want to be with you and be a proper family."

"You're not mad I kept her from you?" She asked worryingly.

"No I know you have keeping her safe from the 12." Jughead told her. "I would have done the same in your situation."

They both looked at one another as they leaned in. Their lips connected as they kissed lovingly. They had both missed one another. They've dreamed of the day they would have seen each other and non of their scenarios ended up like this.

"Juggie will you stay in our room tonight?" Betty asked. 

"I'd love to." Jughead smiled.

"I have to feed the animals." She smiled. 

They headed to the farm house next to hotel. She fed the goats, the horses and the chickens. Jughead smiled at Betty as he pushed the pram. 

"Isn't she scared around the animals?" He asked.

"I thought that would be the case too but no she loves them. Especially Caramel." Betty stroked the horse. 

"She's stunning."

"I have a video of her and Caramel." Betty fed all the animals before she showed hil the video.

Caramel was being so gentle around her nudging her hand softly as a Bonnie tiny hand placed on her nose as she let out a smile which was either a smile or gas.

"She loves it here. Most importantly she is safe." Betty rested her head on his shoulder.

Jughead glanced up at her. "She's safe and your happy. I can see it in your eyes. It's the way you looked at me. Now you look at me happy and with more love than before." He smiled at her.

"I'm safe. I want to be safe and have my family together. How can we be together when we're thousands of miles apart?" Betty asked.

"Let's get through my holiday first."

Betty nodded. "You should feed the animals with us tomorrow." She suggested. "I want you to see all her little quirks." 

"Does she do the thing with her nose like you do? When you have an itchy nose it twitches." Jughead smiled.

"She does. Bonnie also has your appetite and my boobs get sore." Betty blushed. 

"Well I do like your boobs and I have a big appetite." He joked softly.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and this little nuggets sleeps like her Momma and wakes up at every hour on the clock." She shrugged.

"I'm jet lagged too." 

They headed to Betty's room as she changed Bonnie into her vest. She tucked her in bed as Jughead was sat in the rocking chair watching his daughter sleep.

"You know I sit in that chair most nights watching her sleep because I'm too afraid." Betty looked at him.

"Afriad of what?" He asked wiping her tears away.

"Afraid that if they've found me they will go after her and not me. So I watch her until my body is physically exhausted." She confessed.

Jughead stood up and hugged her. "We don't known that. Betts whilst you are safe live your life." He smiled moving her hair out the way.

Betty nodded as she kissed him again. She couldn't help herself. He kissed her back happily as he picked her up. Betty picked up her baby monitor turning on them before he carried her through to her bed. 

He laid her down as they kissed softly. Betty depended the kiss slightly as they held one another. Betty pulled away so they could breath. She moved her head to rest on his chest. They laid together as stroked her hair softly. 

"I thought this talk would go a completely different way." She looked up at him.

"Trust me I was thinking about it." Jughead teased. Betty's eyes went from relaxed to fear. "I'm joking. I knew it will always be you from the moment I told you to go."

"I cried all the way on the plane. The flight attendants gave me a glass of wine and chocolates."

"They booked this holding to cheer me up." Jughead confessed. "They could tell I was really down. I was... I was missing a certain female assassin." He traced his hands up against her stomach.

"Forced female assassin. Ex female assassin. Now mother and a hotel owner." Betty looked up at him.

"Yeah but the other pays more." Jughead joked.

"So we're joking about it now?" She sat up.

"Laughter is the best medicine." He told her.

Betty smiled at him. "I have missed you. Its surprising how easily we've fallen into an old pattern." She glanced at his lips.

"I feel comfortable around you and myself." Jughead leaned in and kissed her. 

"Are we telling the other's the truth?" Betty asked.

"Are you sure you want too?" Jughead asked.

"I think I need too. They can hate me but they are your family and has a nieces now."

Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. "Okay." Betty kissed him back. "I'm more nervous about this one because they could call someone to take Bonnie away." She confessed.

"They won't." Jughead instantly said.

"How do you know that?"

Jughead moved to hold her hands. "Because they're not saints either." He teased.

Betty just nodded as she looked over at Bonnie in the sleeping crib. Jughead did the same smiling.

"I can't believe I missed the birth." He pouted.

"Yeah because you totally wanted to see me giving birth in the farm house. I got to the bottom of the hill and started to give birth."

"I don't care where as long as she was healthy and you were safe." Jughead smiled.

"It was hard. The hardest most painful thing ever." Betty confessed.

"But so worth it?"

"Definitely." Betty smiled.

That night they spent the night as a family. Betty fell asleep on his chest. For the first time in a very long time she slept peacefully. No worry crept up on her that night. 

Each time Bonnie cried Jughead got up to attend to her so Betty could sleep. He couldn't believe he was a father to this beautiful little girl. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

This day might have gone smooth sailing but tomorrow it could be a storm. 

Betty Cooper was doing the one thing she thought she would never do and that was confessed to the victims family that she Betty Cooper was a cold blooded murder and is about to beg for their forgiveness.

The night air was calm brewing up for the storm tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs 
> 
> Check out my individual fics and my collabs with @kisvids


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the @bugheadfanfictionawards nomination.
> 
> This fic got nominated for favourite Betty and Jughead.
> 
> I have also got nominated for an author award overall.
> 
> Thank you so much. It means the whole world to me.

The following day Betty woke up to her alarm. She woke up at 6am without awaking up at 4am and having a crying Bonnie to attend too. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she saw Jughead on the rocking chair holding Bonnie feeding her. 

Betty has her milk in the fridge for her labelled breast milk. She smiled sleepily at them. 

"Good morning." Jughead smiled. 

"Morning handsome." She yawned. "I need to check if all the kitchen staff are here and take check the routers and see if the receptionist have taken over. I need to see if the security guards have swapped." 

"Wow momma is busy. Should we let Momma do that as we go get breakfast and go see aunties and uncles." Jughead kissed Bonnie as she was drinking her bottles.

"I need to explain to them your her dad and the truth. Baby they all guessed yesterday." 

"I just-" Betty sighed loudly. "I just need to do it with me there. The whole truth then they can hate me and you can spend the day with your daughter." She promised.

"Okay." Jughead smiled. "Did you hear that princess you get to spend the day with Daddy?" he kissed Bonnie's head happily. 

Betty smiled happily at them. She headed to the bathroom to quickly change as she headed back out to them. Jughead smiled at her like she was holding the whole galaxy in her arms.

"What?" Betty smiled.

"Nothing. Just your beauty."

Betty blushed at him. "I wish we met in a different life where I was normal." She teared up.

All these emotions suddenly just crashed down on her. She didn't know why she was crying. It's not like she chose this life. She was on her road to redemption and it's a long road ahead of her.

"Why?" A curious Jughead asked.

"Because here right now it's so complicated. I don't deserve love when I took love away from other people. Yet I have a beautiful baby girl and I'm hoping you. But I don't deserve any of that. I wish we met here I was solo travelling and your on a friend's holiday." Jughead smiled at her as he sat and listened. "I would be at the bar reading and you would find that so ironic but cute. You tap on my shoulder asking me what I'm reading. I say beloved my favourite book. You probably would smile and ask if you want to get out the bar so we could talk about books and films." Betty told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well that's me not being realistic but hopefully. The realist thing is my being a barista and I'm new in the job. I fall over and spill your coffee. I apologise profusely but you find me cute and slip me your number on a napkin when I have to clean your table." She blushed.

"Look whose the romantic." Jughead teased.

"No I'm not." Betty protested. 

"Sure." He playfully rolled his eyes. "I need to head down to meet my friends for breakfast. But seeing you won't let me take Bonbon yet, I will meet up with you on the open seating area to finally come clean."

Betty let out a shaky breath as she nodded.

____

Jughead was outside with his friends having breakfast. He hasn't been this happy since the night Betty spent the night. He smiled to himself as that's the night they conceived Bonnie.

Both the couples were sharing morning kisses. People around them would have assumed Jughead was five wheeling but he wasn't. They couples pulled away to speak to their friend.

"So you said last night Betty wanted to speak to us." Veronica told him. Jughead nodded in response to her. "Why? Is it Bonnie, her? Has she told you Bonnie is yours?"

"Please say I get to be an auntie to that gorgeous little girl." Toni smiled.

"Yes she's mine. Pea knew I was kind of seeing Betty in Riverdale before she had to leave for a family emergency."

"When will she be joining us?" Pea asked.

"Shortly. Guys she runs this place." Jughead told them. He was proud of her. 

Last night they got into the conversation of how. She broke down crying telling him about Bonnie Rose and how she was like a mother to her. How Bonnie Rose looked at Betty as her daughter. That she didn't judge her and praises for seeing the wrong and trying to take her own life back. Bonni Rose knew she wasn't a monster. She was just programmed to be one. Now she was unprogramming herself.

Shortly ended up to be five minutes. She had Bonnie in a harness wrapped onto her body. Betty felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she had too. She needed this for her own road to redemption. She didn't know what the outcome will be but she feared it deep within her core.

"Hey guys." Betty sat down.

"Hi. How did you end up with this place?" Cheryl asked.

"Bonnie Rose was a women I met whilst I arrived. She gave me a place to stay and a job. She passed away a few months ago." Betty teared up. 

Jughead hugged her softly as he kissed her head before kissing Bonnie's head. "Let me hold my princess." Betty passed him to her.

"I need to tell you guys something." She whispered.

"Okay?" The group said.

Betty took a deep breath. "I've been lying to you." She confessed.

"What how?" Cheryl gasped.

"By me telling you this I am putting my life and Bonnie's life at risk." 

Everyone looked at her confused. Jughead give Betty a reassuring look as she nodded. 

"What's happened?" Sweet Pea asked confused. He looked at Jughead. Jughead was calm as he knew the truth.

"I'm sorry for everything in advance... I...i am..."

"You're what?" Toni asked.

"I was a female assassin." Betty confessed.

"What?" They all gasped.

"From birth I was kidnapped from my mother by my father. I was taken to be a trained assassin for the 12." All the group looked at her confused. 

"You're doing well Betts." Jughead told her.

"I'm truly sorry." Betty burst out crying.

"What's going on? You're joking right?" Veronica asked.

Betty shook her head no.

"I'm responsible for the deaths of your fathers." She whispered.

"No...no...no." The girls sobbed.

"Clifford Blossom and Hiram Lodge were making deals with the 12."

"You killed my father!" Veronica snapped.

Betty nodded.

Cheryl broke down into her girlfriend's chest. Toni just glared at her.

"You are an unfit mother." Toni scolded.

Those words hurt Betty the most. She had been called all the names under the sun. Betty could take those but she couldn't take that.

"They noticed I was getting close with Juggie and... they told me to kill him. I couldn't do it... I told him... he arrested me but let me go." Betty looked at them.

"You let her go!" Cheryl snapped.

"I'm sorry I was blind sighted by love." Jughead snapped.

"Its not his fault Cher. She is a manipulative bitch." Veronica said.

"Jug you shouldn't trust her with your daughter man." Sweet Pea said.

"I know the fbi is on my father's cause. With one call your in prison for life. I won't call them if you give full custody to Jughead and don't have contact with her." Veronica added.

Betty felt like she had been punched in her face. This is when she broke down. "You can't take me baby away from me." Betty begged as she looked at Jughead.

"Either way she's gone." She smirked.

"Juggie." 

"Ron you can't do that." Jughead defended Betty.

"Keep out of it Jughead. If you want to keep your job." Veronica warned.

Jughead looked at Betty with the look of defeat. She knew he needed that job. What she didn't understand how his friend could be so cruel to him. Be cruel to her but not him.

"Please not my baby." Betty begged.

"You took a life from us we're taking one from you." 

Betty broke down. She picked Bonnie kissing her. She held her close to her heart just crying.

"Ronnie please." Jughead begged. "I have to keep Bonnie safe from the 12 and so does Betts. Why do you think she's here?"

"Don't fight me on this one Jughead. We also leave tonight."

"I don't want to be here anymore." Cheryl whispered.

"Then we leave tonight." Toni said.

"You have until tonight and then we're coming to pick her up." Veronica was deadly serious.

They all stood up and walked off. Betty was just holding Bonnie. She knew she had to do the right thing. If Veronica calls the FBI, Bonnie would be put in foster care. 

Betty didn't know what she would do without Bonnie. She saved her life. This was the hardest decision she's ever had to make. This was harder than telling Jughead her truth.

That day Betty just sat in the garden on the swing holding Bonnie. She needed to speak with her baby girl.

"Hey princess." Betty teared up."I was expecting to say goodbye to you when you were 18 going to college. But I wouldn't actually be leaving you."

Betty had to take a moment as the tears were taking control of her body. 

"I adore you Bonnie. I love you so much and your safety is the most important thing to me." 

Betty kissed her head. She just held her crying for a few moments before she could carry on.

"That's why... baby girl you have to go live with daddy. He will keep you safe. He will see your first eveything...I'm sorry Bonnie... I wish I could be there but it's just not an option. Its been the best three months of my life." 

Bonnie looked up at her mother as she let out a little toot as she smiled. Betty just laughed softly. She would cherish that as the last moment with her daughter.

Betty watched the sun set with Bonnie. But this time it wasn't on the beach but in the garden.

The time had come where Betty had to watch Bonnie go. They were meant to be here for two weeks but she told the truth. She had brought this on herself. She had the suitcase full of Bonnie's things.

Betty knocked on the door to Jughead's room. He opened the door as all his friends were around him. He saw her crying holding Bonnie close to her.

"Betts I don't want to do this." Jughead told her.

"We have too." Betty was streaming tears."You Princess, be good for daddy but not too good. " she kissed her head. "You saved me princess and we're going to keep you safe. Daddy will keep you safe. Mummy has to stay away so you can be safe." 

"We need to be going." Veronica and Cheryl snapped. 

"Guys give us a minute!" Jughead demanded.

Everyone but Betty left the room. She looked up and Jughead crying. "I'll keep her safe." Jughead promised her.

All Betty could do was nod. She looked up at Jughead as he kissed her softly. It was a salty kiss but a reassuring one.

"Record everything. I won't get to see any of it and maybe... maybe one day if I'm allowed back with her. I want to watch her character and personality grow. I want to see her first steps and first words."

"I will." Jughead told her.

Betty looked up at him. "She saved me Juggie. I had no purpose until she came. Now she has to go." She sobbed.

"Just keep her safe." 

"I will. I promise baby." He kissed her head.

All Betty could do was nod.

There was a knock on the door. Betty knew it was time. She passed over Bonnie and showed Jughead how to put her in the wrap to hold her.

"I can't her leave." Betty uttered.

Jughead was crying too. He hoped that maybe they could figure things out. But the whole truth was out now. It was lose one of his whole family. Betty understood that. 

"Betts she is my little girl too. I will protect her with all my might." 

Betty nodded as she broke down crying. She kissed Bonnie one last time. 

"We need to go!"

Betty couldn't say anything as Jughead kissed her one last time. Bonnie clutched onto her hair. That made Betty's heart break. It proved she didn't want to leave her but she had too.

Betty followed them down as she had to watch her go safely. It killed her but she had to do it. The moment the taxi door shut is the moment her heart shattered.

A mother never anticipated to lose a child in any way. The pain is immense but knowing she was with her father made the pain less painful.

But with the 12 out there the fear was real. 

With her daughter away the fear was consuming.

Would the 12 find Bonnie or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the @bugheadfanfictionawards nomination.
> 
> This fic got nominated for favourite Betty and Jughead.
> 
> I have also got nominated for an author award overall.
> 
> Thank you so much. It means the whole world to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for nominating this fic for favourite Betty or Jughead in the @bugheadfanfictionawards. Go support our amazing authors.

Betty Cooper had completely lost herself. She was at the point where she physically had to keep her mind occupied to even feel remotely okay. Months passing as she had to give up her baby girl. 

Bonnie would now grow up thinking her mother never loved her. What's worse or a close second is Jughead Jones. He's now becoming a stranger who knows all her secrets.

Now all Betty Cooper can do is talk about her beautiful little girl. Talk to the picture's on her phone.

Why?

Because Betty Cooper had lost the privilege to speak to her own daughter. Past mistakes determined she will never see her daughter again and that breaks her. 

Now all she could do was slap a fake smile on for the guest when she was slowly dying inside. She would smile pretending like everything was fine and dandy. As if this was the greatest place on earth. When in reality it lost all meaning like that to her when she had to say goodbye to her baby girl.

Nights were the hardest. Watching old videos of Bonnie Forsythia Jones on repeat. Wondering if she will ever get the pleasure of being there with her like they used too. 

These late nights before she gave birth taught her self love but now they taught her self loath. Betty couldn't stand to see herself or even hear her own thoughts. 

Penny always taught her this don't blame people for disappointing you. Blame yourself for expecting too much from them. 

Betty finally understood that. What was she thinking? Once the truth is out it will forever turn the worst way. So deep down in her soul Betty knew it was her fault. She accepted full responsibility but all she wanted was her daughter back. 

She broke her own heart by giving herself hope. She had already missed so much in Bonnie's life. Now 10 months old. Her heart clenched thinking of her age. But Betty knew if she was really meant to be back with her daughter, the one person she loves in the whole world. She would have to learn to wait. That's the excruciating part. The waiting game. The make or break of a person. But by learning to wait meant that there is a possibility of her being in Bonnie's life. 

Maybe not right now but there was a possibility for the future.

All she had to remember was hope was not fear. Hope was a flicker of light in her eyes that someday her and Bonnie will reunite. Fear is the 12 finding her.

Betty isn't sure how, when or where but she is hopeful she will get to see her daughter again. Get that chance of a family she so desperately craved for. She had already rebuilt her life once. She could do it a second or third even s fourth time if she needed to. As long as she could hold on to hope. To imagine Bonnie's smile. The tight grip she squeezes her fingers, she should be fine.

All Betty knows is that she is back in that darkness, the vasst of white noise. She knows she's damaged but damage people love harder than most. (Most of the time) but there was a tiny shoe size of life shining into her soul giving her the strength to get through the time.

___

Jughead Jones was nowhere near prepared to have a baby in the house. He loved and adored his daughter to pieces but he never expected this to happen. Fatherhood is something that Jughead feared. It was no secret that he feared this. If you asked anyone his top fears were it was:

1) turning out like his father.  
2) being a father.  
3) disappointing the town but mainly his loved ones.

They all pretty much came hand in hand. It all stemmed from his fucked up childhood. Smashed beer bottles everywhere. Cold nights on the street. The memory that's installed in his brain for life. The memory of him watching someone get beat to death.

Even though FP Jones had cleaned his act up. He would relapse. That scared Jughead. He would never want to be like his father. He wants to give his child the childhood he never had. Yet under these circumstances he feared he couldn't. It was the added factor of having to look over their shoulders 24:7 in case the 12 found them. There was no way Jughead would let them take Bonnie. He would have to be dead in a ditch for that to happen.

To say Jughead was panicking about being a parent was an understatement. Every fatherhood blogs he's been on says its the best experience of their lives. It's instantly gratifying when they see their little baby in their hands. He doesn't deny that because the feeling truly was gratifying. Yet none of those blogs eased his fear. But it wasn't like they were in normal circumstances anyway.

Something Jughead had learnt quickly is that fatherhood is about sacrifices. They had to say goodbye to Betty in saving their little girl from a messed up social care system. 

Why?

Their friends couldn't see past the killing to understand she was raised as a weapon. She was just human exactly like they were.

Fatherhood is about someone you're not willing to give up. Jughead would never give up on Bonnie. He would be patient. He will listen to her put her needs before his. Be the father his father couldn't when he was younger.

But there's something about these few months of watching Bonnie grow. When you do understand the lessons of fatherhood the rewards are just as rewarding.

Jughead had gotten to witness her teething. Her painful cries through the night as he walks around the house with Hotdog by himself as he rocks his little girl to sleep. 

He had gotten to see her crawl. Jughead smiled and cheered her on. She was like a little rocket shooting around everywhere. Bonnie loved following Hotdog around as she would lay over him and stroke him in her own way. That scene always melts his heart. Hotdog didn't mind. He would like her back as she smiles giggling.

Seeing her take her first two wobbly steps. She had pulled herself up as she sat down near the couch to stroke Hotdog. But he was too far away so she moved two small steps. Jughead sat down on the floor reading a book to her. Luckily he caught it on camera.

The most important thing he would forever cherish was the moment Bonnie uttered her first words. Jughead was on the couch as he had all his friends over. They kept all talking to her at once to say their names. But all Bonnie did was sneeze and say 'Dada.' Before falling asleep. Luckily Cheryl was recording in case anything happened.

All this isn't lost on him. He would put her to bed at night and think how she looks like Betty. 

Jughead knows she's missing out on her own daughter's childhood but he tried to keep her in the loop. Veronica caught him and threatened to call the FBI on her. That's when he told her he couldn't do this for her freedom and safety. 

It was when Veronica found out she made him get a new contact number. 

The guilt he felt for witnessing all of these key moments with their daughter was heartbreaking. He didn't know if she was keeping well, if she was healthy, better yet alive.

But over the months he couldn't focus on her but Bonnie. He got a babysitter for when he was at work.

"Evelyn, will you bring Bonbon by the station at lunch? I want to have dinner with her."

"Sure. What time?" She asked.

"One. That's when I get my lunch break. Plus Pea wants to see her too." Jughead smiled kissing Bonnie goodbye." Daddy loves you princess." He smiled as she smiled back.

"Byby dada." She kissed him.

"See you soon munchkin." Jughead hugged her holding her before he had to go for work. 

Jughead was running late. He liked to spend as much time with Bonnie as possible. Jughead knew today Evelyn was taking her to feed the ducks.

Jughead hated leaving Bonnie alone. There was always a fear when he left for work the worst thing could happen. They still had the 12 coming after them. They will forever have the 12 coming after them. Yet only one parent could keep her safe.

Jughead had to go to work to make money to support her. Luckily he had his dinner dates with his gorgeous daughter. It made long days all worth it. Jughead adored his job but now having a child he loved raising a child. He always feared becoming a father. Would he become the double of his own father or would he be ‘Jughead Jones’ a father of his own. He wouldn’t be a drunk that ruined his daughter’s life. Granted FP Jones did change his act but that wasn’t the point. Jughead wanted Bonnie to experience the trauma he had. 

With being a (single) father he needed to hire a babysitter and or nanny. He had left her with his friends before but he felt weird leaving Bonnie with the people that threatened to put her mother away from life and took her away from Betty. Yet none of that mattered now Bonnie was in Jughead custody. He had to do what he had to do to provide for her daughter. 

Evelyn looked to be a young woman. She was 24 looking for a job as she navigated her own life. Jughead did a background check on her. It came back positive with no signs for criminal activity. Yet that still couldn’t mean she has a fake identity. She came to Riverdale to get away from her abusive boyfriend. She told Jughead his name was Ed. Yet that was far from the truth. 

Feeding the ducks was something so simple and mundane. The river was calm as the wind blew softly as the ducks swam along the river. Nearly one year old and Bonnie loved seeing the ducklings she would clap happily. Something all children should love doing and or experience. Sweetwater river is the one of the most beloved places in Riverdale. A perfect place to go for a picnic or make family memories. 

Evelyn was at the river with Bonnie when she was looking around for someone. If someone saw her she would have looked like the most suspicious person around riverdale on that day. She looked nervous but when feeling the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. 

“Edgar, baby?”

“I’m here babe let’s get out of here. Bonnie will be the best daughter ever. If she is anything like her mother she will be the perfect 12 leader for when I step down.” Edgar happily smiled down at Bonnie. 

“Still with the same plan?” Evelyn checked. 

“It’s time baby.”

Evelyn picked her up, throwing her blanket in the river as if floated. Leaving the pram flipped over. Placing Bonnie in a large sports bag until they got to the car getting her out. Bonnie was crying. She felt like she was in danger. Humans have a sense of danger and babies do too. They sense fear. Granted Bonnie is nearly one. 

Lunch came around and Jughead was waiting for Evelyn to show. 5 minutes passed and Jughead wasn’t worried. 10 minutes passed and he began to call her. One ring, two rings and on the third the line went to the answering machine. Half an hour passed and Jughead told Sweet Pea that he was concerned and needed to go to the house. Sweet Pea completely understood. 

The most concerning thing was when he arrived home the door was locked. To most people that wouldn’t be alarming. However, Evelyn always left the door home whilst she was looking after Bonnie. That allowed Jughead to walk into his own home. Yet that wasn’t the case today. Nerves began kicking in. Jughead knew they were feeding the ducks so he rushed over to SweetWater river. 

What he saw was a father's worst nightmare. He saw her pram flipped over and her favorite blanket floating in the water. All Jughead could do was freeze. His daughter he loved with all his heart could be dead. He couldn’t let go of hope just yet. He needed to hold on to his nerves. He needed to think like the police officer he was instead of a father. Yet Jughead Jones couldn’t do that. All he could do was think like both. 

Taking a moment to compose himself he rang the station up to get them to the river immediately. All he wanted to do was dive into the river and search. Where was Evelyn? Should he call Betty? Afterall she is Bonnie Forsythia Cooper Jones’s mother. That should count for something right? 

Fear is the worst emotion. His whole world has just imploded on him for the fiftieth time. Granted that’s an exaggeration but at this time he is warranted a little panic. As human beings we fear the unexpected. The unexpected is a limbo grey scale of uncertainty. Yet what happens when you enter the realm of the unexpected events of life? What would happen? Will everything crash and burn or will everything come out just peachy. 

-To be continued.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Murder Capital. I hope you enjoy this fic. I have loved writing every minute of it. It's a fic that I've really enjoyed that I've wrote by myself in a really long time since Touring Flames and the beauty in the wild.

As human beings we fear the unexpected. The unexpected is a limbo grey scale of uncertainty. Yet what happens when you enter the realm of the unexpected events of life? Jughead Jones has entered this limbo state. A state of haze and fear. A blur of reality into a different alternate universe. 

What he didn’t expect for everything happening so fast. Trembling he had all his friends around him as they couldn’t find Evelyn. She wasn’t at her place and no one has seen her at all. In this town that's unusual. Dread began to set in. All he could think was his baby girl was gone. He might not ever get to see her again. Yet all he can think of is that, this was the feeling Betty had been feeling for the past seven months. He wasn’t coping with a few hours let alone seven months. 

That brought him to the next issue. He had to tell Betty. Jughead didn’t care if his friends would befriend him. Her daughter was missing and she doesn’t know. Guilt kicks in immediately as he felt like an asshole for not telling her immediately. How could he tell her when he couldn’t believe it let alone finding the words to do so.

“Jughead if need to search the lake. This is a child we’re talking about. Toni contacted the diving team. They’re on their way.” Sweet Pea made him aware. 

It wasn’t like he isn’t fully aware, he is. Yet this time it is different. Jughead would normally be telling a family member. Now the roles were reversed he was the devastated family member. The pain he felt in his heart was a pain he would feel for a lifetime. Especially if Bonnie was dead. That was the last thing he wanted to think about it. However, he knew the statistics. He’s seen the outcome over and over again. All Jughead could do was nod. 

“Jug let’s get you home. There’s nothing we can do now. It’s night.” Veronica told him. 

Jughead just ignored her. 

“V is right Jug.” Cheryl told him.

“No!” Jughead snapped. 

“Why don’t I go back to the station and look up Evelyn’s socials? She might have posted something?” Toni suggested. 

“Used her credit card?” Cheryl added.

“Please…I need to be here whilst the divers are.” Jughead uttered in a mess. 

Jughead also knew he needed to make that call. The call he couldn’t make with Veronica or Cherly there. Jughead needed to let Betty know. She deserved to be in Riverdale whilst the search was happening. 

All the girls nodded. They gave him a reassuring hug before heading to the station. Toni was the receptionist of the desk there. She had full access to the system so that was a massive help. They truly felt for their friend. His only (emphasis on the only unknown child) had gone missing. Toni looked at her girlfriend and one of her (only) female friends and knew what they were thinking. Was this Bonnie’s unstable murderous mother coming to get her daughter back. Did this cross Jughead’s mind they all thought. Deep down Toni could see the day in Greece that Betty Cooper loves her daughter more than her own life. She wouldn’t put her in any danger that’s why she has stayed away. 

______

Sunsets feel dull as the ocean crashes against the sand. This is the only moment in the day she allows everything just to sink in. Allows the pain to consume her. Betty didn’t have moments in the day to do so. If this was a confessional booth she would be admitting that she liked it that way. She filled her day to the brim with work. No breaks as when she had a moment she would break down. She couldn’t do that. Betty Cooper had to be strong for her daughter. 

She had become a little unsteady. She needed something to hold on too. That became her work. She would have spiralled without it. She wished she could be there for Bonnie. Their place doesn’t feel like a home anymore. There were no cries to fill the empty noise. No giggles to light up the room. All it was now is whitenoise. All she could do was hold on to the memories we had created with her daughter. Yet now she was ten months old. Two months shy away from being one year old and Betty Cooper has missed seven months of her daughter's life. She was sick of being alone and feeling this sense of hopelessness and unsteadiness. All she wanted is to hear her daughters laugh and utter the few words she knows. 

So when the sun began to set she allowed the sand to sink in between her toes as the cold icy water brushed and covered her feet. It’s in that moment she allows herself to break down. Some days she would cry more than others. Some days she would just stare blankly at the ocean feeling numb inside. Today was one of those days where she stared blankly into the ocean as some she fell in the ocean to feel something. All she could feel was like she was dying inside and she couldn’t revive herself. 

Letting herself hit into the water as she floated her phone began to ring. Betty had to run out the water to grab her phone. If there was a problem with the hotel everyone would call her as she owned the hotel. Betty answered the call not looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” Betty answered. 

There was always a sad somber tone to her voice now. When people looked at her they could see the spark in her eyes permanently disappeared. 

“Betts?” 

Betty couldn’t believe it. Was she actually hearing this? Was this Jughead or was she hallucinating due to the lack of sleep? Betty managed to utter the words ‘Juggie.’ However, it all dawned on her so fast. He wasn’t allowed contact with her. His friends monitored that, this meant only one thing. Betty’s heart dropped and tears made the course of her face. 

“No.” Betty uttered figuring it out for herself. “What have the twelve done?” she asked fearing the answer. 

“She’s gone.” Jughead was fully sobbing. Betty could hear people trying to talk to him in the background. “No she’s not. I can still feel her Juggie.”

“She might be in the river.”

Betty refused to believe that. Fear took over her body. “She was with Evelyn. Divers are checking the river. I’m so fucking scared Betts. I need you.” Jughead confessed. 

“This is my fault.” Both Betty and Jughead uttered in unison. 

Jughead was blaming himself for letting Evelyn look after. Whereas Betty is blaming herself for letting the twelve ever get to her daughter. Betty ran back to the hotel not thinking. Betty had a bag packed incase this day would ever come. Granted she wished it wouldn’t but the twelve did teach her to prepare for the unexpected.  
“I’m coming to help find her. I don’t care what your friends say. Bonnie is our daughter and we need one another. Our skills will be better than your station and whatever station is helping.”

Jughead didn’t even get a response when he heard her ordering her supervisor who became her close friend. Betty told Jughead she wants text updates. She was freaking out and crying but there was always a possibility this would happen. No one wished this upon anyone but this was their reality. 

Betty imagined this plane ride back to Riverdale would be very different. She imagined that she would have a preteen Bonnie by her side. They would be travelling to the place Jughead was. They would be travelling to see Jughead and finally tell him about her. She figured 13 years would be long enough but mostly they would be safe to do so. When in reality that wasn’t the case. Betty was more of a wreck than she was leaving Riverdale. She was going to the place that destroyed her life but also started her own life. She felt an arare of mixed emotions. All Betty Cooper could do was hope.

With a thirteen hour flight Betty got an influx of updates from Jughead. 

J: The dive came back negative. 

At least that was a positive. They knew there was a possibility of their daughter still being alive. That made Betty feel better slightly. A mother knows when something is off. Betty had that feeling but she also could sense that she was still alive. That was the hope she was clutching on to. 

J: There’s no signs of Evelyn on any cctv. 

That made Betty’s fear heighten. She knows people like that. Who was she kidding she was once that person. The shadow, stay in the shadows and only come out of the shadows to make a hunt when ready. The name rang a bell too. Granted she had seen and interacted with multiple people. 

J: No activity on social media. 

That made sense to Betty. If you're on the run you don’t use your social media or your credit card. If you do you use one with a fake identity. 

J: I’m scared. Evelyn isn’t with the 12 right?

It was when Betty read that she felt sick to her stomach. Did Jughead like this woman romantically? Would someone be her daughter's stepmother someday? Betty hated to think about that and they had more important things to think about. 

When landing in New York the following day she had a long bus to Riverdale. On that bus she tried to get some shut eye but she couldn’t sleep. All she did was message Jughead back and forth. He told her that he would pick from the bus station. Betty needed to see him. She was a mess but she couldn’t imagine how Jughead was feeling. This happened whilst Bonnie was in his care. No one could have seen this happen. They needed to be there for one another more than ever. Betty was worried his friends would prevent that. 

Feet stepping onto solid ground she searched Riverdale’s bus station. Head bobbing side to side to try see Jughead. Betty felt the pressure of a hand puller her backwards into a hug. She instantly knew it as Jughead and hugged him. They both just cried for a few minutes. They needed that moment together crying letting out all this pent up emotion go before they head further into this investigation. 

“I want to see her background check and photos of her. She is the main suspect in my eyes.” Betty told Jughead.

“I think the same. It’s always someone you know that’s the kidnapper.” Jughead confessed.

Betty nodded. They both knew they were on the same wavelength. There had to be a connection to Betty’s past somewhere. Jughead’s life was fine without Betty in it. No baby, no her, no murders but most importantly no twelve. 

The police station was on high alert when they got there. It was always on high alert but now it was more intense. One of their own had been taken. Jughead walked straight through to his office with her. Sweet Pea and Toni gave her a sympathetic look. They could understand in a sick twisted way in what she had to do. Everyone is hustling in life if you like it or not. You do the things you need to do to survive. 

Jughead wasted no time in pulling up with the background checks up. Betty sat on his lap not thinking. It’s been so long he could have moved on. But to Betty’s surprise he wrapped his arms around her. He needed her comfort; he had missed her so much. Deep down Jughead knew there was no one else for him except Cooper. She wasn’t murder but a hustlert. They scanned through the information before coming up to the photos of our fellow Evelyn. 

Seeing thousands of pixels on the screen form into one large picture was like a blast from the past. Frozen she stared at the screen as if it was putting her into a trance. Jughead noticed how tense she got. It instantly all clicked. Deep down he knew this was the twelve but he hoped Bonnie would have been safe in Riverdale. They wanted Betty not Bonnie but now it’s the other way around it seems. 

“Betts?” Hearing Jughead utter her nickname it pulled her out of the trance she found herself in. “Betts, do you know her?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded, tearing up. “What is it?”

“Evelyn Evernever. I’ve seen her around and she even got assigned to me for higher cases. She is the leader's wife. We never saw him, only her. Why do they want our baby girl Juggie? They can’t want an eye for an eye right?” Betty was fearing the worst. All her hope was starting to dwindle. 

“I don’t know Betty. Do you remember any of their numbers?” Jughead wondered. 

“I know them all by heart.” She confessed shaking. 

“We need to get a payphone too. Try all their numbers, maybe make a deal or some sort?” Betty couldn’t speak but nodded. Jughead just hugged her holding her shaking hands. They had a direction to go in. That was a start. 

Getting a pay phone on Greendale was a struggle. They took an hour to find one as they were all in use. They both agreed so the twelve wouldn’t track any personal number down they would use a pay phone for bth their safety. Granted Evelyn already had Jughead’s he planned on changing it the moment Bonnie is back in his arms. 

Ringing through to Evelyn was worse than birth. The pain of having to dive back in her past was awful. She knew Bonnie Rose would be so disappointed in her putting her child in danger. Bety heard the chilling breaths of either Eager or Evelyn when they picked up the phone. It was a few moments of breathing before a hello was even warranted. Betty took a deep breath before she uttered their names. She clutched onto Jughead as he held her close. 

“Hello Elizabeth. It’s been a long time.”Evelyn answers. 

“Cut the bullshit Evelyn. You know who I want to speak too.” Evelyn just laughed coldly. That sent chills down both the beloved parents spines. “Don’t push me Evernever. Both of you! I am one Elizabeth away from snapping.”

Jughead rubbed her arm calming her. He worries how far her rage will push her. The truth is pretty far. No one messes with her family. 

“Hello Elizabeth. My child you exceeded expectations.” Betty gripped the telephone. She had heard Egars voice before but that was always praising her. In some sick twisted way he was her family. Her father personally knew Edgar and were close friends. “Give me my daughter back you bastard!”

“Now Elizabeth you don’t talk like that to your family.” Evelyn smirked. 

“What do you want?”Betty asked in fear. “You can have anything but my daughter.”

Betty heard Egar have a eureka moment. That scared Betty. She knew he could ruin her life but she rather her life was destroyed than Bonnie’s. All Egar has ever truly desired was Betty. She was the best of the best and he wanted her to be his right hand man instead of Evelyn. 

“I want you Elizabeth.” Egar confessed. 

Jughead looked at her. He knew what was coming and he feared it. Every time she comes back into his life it's like a pit stop. Jughead knew there was no stopping her. Betty Cooper was doing this for their daughter.Neither Jughead nor Betty never under why people said parenthood is a mental illness especially motherhood. You will do anything for your child, even if that’s going to the ends of the earth. Maybe even giving up their life so they can live. 

“Where shall I meet you?”

“Fox forest only brings Jughead to collect Bonnie. Come unarmed and no back up.” Edgar made his lists of demands.

“Half 3 in the morning.”He added. 

“I will be there but I want my daughter unharmed. If I found out if she even has a scratch on her head you are dead. Both of you.” Betty threatened. 

The line went dead as Betty turned to Jughead. In all her life that was the hardest thing she had to do. She had uttered that statement twice in her life before but this time felt like the hardest. Jughead was afraid to speak about the what if’s. What if those scenarios come true. All they knew is they wanted their daughter back and would go to the ends of the earth for her. 

_______

Three am was the witching hour. Betty always knew Evelyn was a witch and an evil one at that. The woods at this hour would be considered scary to some. Yet Betty found comfort at all times in the day. Before she had Bonnie and even met Jughead she was used to her own company. She loved the way that something so beautiful could come out of something so dark. That always gave her hope that one day she could do better. 

Jughead was holding her close. They stood near the river. Betty was stroking Jughead's palms. She felt a soft kiss to her neck. That surprised her but she liked it. They both needed that comfort. Hearing twigs snap beneath someone's feet they looked around alarmed.

Jughead locked eyes on Evelyn. Rage sprinted through his body. Betty could feel the rage he felt. Edgar came behind her holding Bonnie. 

"So we finally meet again, Elizabeth."

"Again?" Betty looked at him so confused.

"Dear child. I met you when you were a baby." He smirked.

Chills ran down her spine. "Give me my child back." Betty demanded. 

"Come here first." Edgar told her.

Jughead reluctantly let go of Betty. She stepped towards him. Edgar was a man of his words. (Most of the time.) He handed Bonnie to Betty. She held her close to her chest as she just sobbed. This was the first time coming upto eight months that she held her daughter. 

Betty allowed herself to cry. She kissed Bonnie's head before handing her daughter over to Jughead. Jughead held Bonnie close apologising on repeat. 

She uttered 'dada' and Jughead cried more. He was so thankful his daughter was safe. However, one person he cared for was safe in exchange for another person he cares for.

"Juggie take our daughter home." Betty uttered. 

"We can't leave you."

"You can and you will. If I die tonight please tell Bonnie her mother loves her everyday. Tell her to live a life worth living and everything has consequences good or bad." She cried.

"How touching." Edgar smirked. "Say goodbye to your lover you won't see him again."

"Jughead I love you. You're the only man I have ever loved. Bring our daughter home." Betty teared up.

"Can I kiss her?" Jughead asked.

"No! Now go before I kill you." Edgar threatened.

Jughead looked at Betty. She gave him a look to go and he listened. Edgar yanked her into the forest as Evelyn followed. Betty wouldn't give up without a fight. She had a gun inside her boots and a knife in her waist band.

They pulled her into the car. "You could have let me kiss him." Betty whispered. 

"I'm sorry child but that's not allowed."

"You have taken everything from me. Even my child, isn't that enough?" She questioned.

"Not until you are running my empire when I retire." He smirked.

"You ruined my life. I will never be a normal woman. I have built a life for myself now and I will not let any man take anything from me again! You took love from me so now I'm going to take love away from you." Betty pulled out the gun from her boot directing the gun at Evelyn. "As for you, this is for taking my child thinking there would be no consequences." 

Betty looked at Evelyn like she was dead behind her eyes. It was like the old Betty was back. She pulled the trigger like it was second nature to her. The bullet rippled through Evelyn's head. Blood just gushing out. 

"How could you?" Edgar asked, tearing it.

"Quit easily." Betty held the gun at her own head. "Was she the only person you loved?"

Edgar nodded.

"Well I rather be dead than not live with the ones I live with." 

"Don't do this. I need you to take my empire." He told her.

"An empire is nothing without a leader." Betty quickly changed the gun to his head pulling the trigger.

The shot killed him on impact. Betty took alcohol wipes from her bag wiping her prints off. She then placed the gun in Edgar's hand. She then found the gun in his car placing that in Evelyn's hand.

Betty escaped the car beginning to panic. Fear filled her. She might have caused a bigger problem for herself. All she did was run. It was early in the morning and she knew the morning runners would be soon out. So she ran to Jughead's home.

Killing an empire's leader now made her the target.

Betty used the spare key running in Jughead's house. She heard Jughead on the phone with Sweet Pea telling them the search was over. She leaned on the door watching him on the rocking chair holding their daughter.

"Can you kiss me now?" Betty asked. 

Jughead looked up at her. "You're safe?" He teared up. 

"Only because they're dead. I killed them and put our family in more danger. I'm so sorry." Betty cried.

Jughead held her close along with holding their daughter. They kissed sweetly for the first time in almost 8 months. Betty moved to hold Bonnie.

"You're safe now baby. I will never let anyone hurt you again." Betty kissed her.

"Are we safe now?" Jughead asked.

"I'm afraid I've put us in more danger. People will be after me now. I had to kill them for our safety."

"It's okay." Jughead hugged her from behind. "We'll get through this."

Betty nodded.

"For now we are safe. Let's just enjoy that as a family. I love you Betty Cooper."

"I love you Jughead Jones."

In that moment as a family they were in their safe heaven. Betty Cooper knew it didn't matter what she had in life that mattered. It matters who she had in her life. 

Betty Cooper used to have all the finest things in life. The twelve gave her everything she thought she needed but that wasn't the case. All she ever needed was a family. 

She knew their family were far from perfect. They weren't in the perfect town. They might be in the murder capital but non of that mattered. 

As long as they are safe and feel the love of one another. That's the most valuable thing life could give you. 

In a town full of mystery and murder and the past in the past. As a new woman with a different future in her path. Betty Cooper was no longer the top female assassin. That's what she wanted. She craved the life of a mundane. 

Living a double life was exhausting but it's something she no longer has to do. 

Betty Cooper was no longer the twelve's top assassin but a mother in a town that just happens to be murder capital. If you asked Betty Cooper five years ago that seemed like another life but if you ask her now? 

She wouldn't change her journey for the world. 

Murder Capital was now plain old simple Riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are intrested in a coda just give me a message on tumblr @hbiccjblogs or leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you to everyone's love and support on this fic. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Show some love to all the fanfic writers out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. It always encourages writers and makes them want to write more.


End file.
